I've Covered Idols, You Know
by Game2002
Summary: After hearing rumors about zombie sightings in Saga, Frank West goes there to investigate. What he discovers will change his perceptions about zombies greatly.


Thanks to becoming a huge fan of Zombie Land Saga, now whenever I see any form of zombie-related media, I automatically think of the former. Seriously, I can't remember the last time I've been such a huge fan of a particular anime series that isn't One Piece.

Either way, crossovers between ZLS and other zombie franchises make a lot of sense, even though the former is a lighthearted series. Since nobody has tried their hands on it yet, I'm going to be the first person here to write a crossover of this series with another zombie franchise, Dead Rising!

Actually, there is at least one crossover fan art between ZLS, Dead Rising, and Resident Evil on Pixiv. Here's hoping there will be more in the future!

Please keep in mind that is a one-shot. I have no intention of expanding this story beyond this single chapter. In reality, I've never played Dead Rising before and don't know a whole about it. Most of the things I know about the series come from Frank West's appearances in Capcom's VS series. Therefore, I had to watch cutscenes of Dead Rising games in order to get Frank's portrayal correct.

I think I've gotten a good idea of how to portray him, but if you're familiar with Dead Rising and think there should be corrections, please let me know.

 **Also, please note that this story DOES NOT take place in the same continuity as my Smash Bros. stories. It takes place in its own continuity and is not related to any of my other stories in any way.**

* * *

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

ZOMBIE LAND SAGA

X

DEAD RISING

 **I'VE COVERED IDOLS, YOU KNOW**

* * *

It was nighttime eleven o'clock. The atmosphere was quiet and even creepy as Frank West stood in front of a large mansion that was said by the public to be abandoned for quite some time already. Armed with a baseball bat and a camera, even though it isn't a weapon, Frank West took a deep breath as he decided to step inside this building.

Why was he here?

A month ago, he heard from Chuck Greene that there were rumors of zombies being spotted in the Saga prefecture of Japan. When Frank first heard of it, he decided he wanted to have nothing to do with it. He had been through at least two zombie outbreaks already and decided that going through a third one wasn't worth his time any more. Just because he survived both those encounters didn't mean he enjoyed them.

Furthermore, it was only a rumor and not something reported on news outlets, so he decided that it was a baseless story and therefore something not worth his time.

Then a month later, he was assigned on a business trip to Japan to take pictures of some kind of business conference. You know, the boring kind of stuff. Because it was part of his job, he headed over to Tokyo of Japan, where he was to remain for at least a week to get his job done.

He had prepared himself for this business trip by studying Japanese. Though he wasn't an expert in this language yet, he at least knew enough to have a simple conversation with a native, just enough to understand what other people were saying and how to talk to them.

Surprisingly, he finished his job in a mere three days, but as the limit of his stay was yet up, he basically had four days of vacation in Japan. That was when he remembered the rumor Chuck told him a month ago, about zombie sightings in the Saga prefecture.

With nothing else to do, he figured that he might as well head over there to see if there was any truth to this rumor now that he was in Japan.

Not too long after arriving at Saga, he learned that the most famous thing this place was known for was an idol group called Franchouchou, which had made a name for itself about half a year ago. Hearing that there was a photo session currently in progress, he decided to go ahead and check it out.

He didn't exactly have any interest in dealing with celebrities and such, so when he arrived at the place, he didn't do much other than walking around and taking pictures of the seven members of Franchouchou, all of whom were girls, obviously. If only he knew the truth about that youngest member...

He checked the merchandises they were selling and didn't find the need to buy any of them. T-shirts, towels, blankets... Basic stuff you can find in stores, just with a brand names slapped onto them...

After growing bored of the place, he left and decided that he should get started on his zombie hunting.

When he interrogated the locales, however, he didn't actually get any answers. Most of them hadn't even heard about zombies being in Saga, and while some of them have heard of this, they didn't believe it at all and passed it off as practical jokes and baseless rumors.

Frank's search for the truth was coming to a dead end until he interrogated a policeman, who claimed to be the person who saw those zombies and even talked about it on the internet. Now things were going somewhere!

According to the policeman, he first spotted a female zombie about half a year ago, and since then, there were at least two more sightings, and the young female zombie was always one of them. He said he never got attacked by them, and it didn't look like they could be killed either, as he claimed shooting the zombie the first time he saw her, but she was still moving afterwards.

Another intriguing thing about his story was that on two occasions he saw that female zombie, he was soon attacked by someone and knocked out. When he came to be, there was nobody around him, not even the zombie. Despite this, he was sure that what he saw were real.

Not one to let rumors slide by so easily, Frank asked him about the locations the zombies were spotted. The photojournalist later obtained himself a map of the area and marked the places the zombies were spotted. After much deduction, he believed he was able to triangulate the possible hiding spot of the zombies, if they do indeed exist.

He had determined that this particular mansion that the locales claim was empty and abandoned was the place the zombies were hiding in.

"Well, here goes nothing..." he told himself after taking a deep breath, and then he stepped through the gates, which was unlocked, and headed for the front door.

Quietly stepping up to the door, he looked through its glass panes to check if there was anyone inside. Seeing nobody, he tried opening it, but it was locked. Fortunately for him, he possesses lock picking skills, so using a couple of small metal sticks, he was able to get the door to open, and then he slowly opened it before stepping inside.

Inside, he was greeted with a dark hallway that looked surprisingly in order. He then noticed that there were shoes lined up neatly before him. Shining his flashlight on those shoes, he saw that they were clean, thus proving that people do in fact live here. Judging by the appearance of these shoes, the residents appeared to be female, and young ones at that.

"What exactly is this place...?" he told himself. "Did I come to the wrong place?" If this place was truly a zombie hideout, then he was expecting it to be dirtier and messier, but what he saw so far contradicted what he believed.

Nevertheless, he pressed on, and he honestly wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be right.

It didn't take long after stepping onto the hallway with his shoes on did he hear what appeared to be something thumping against the floor. Sweating nervously with one hand on the handle of his baseball bat, Frank shined the flashlight around for the source, and he believed that it might be coming from a door on the right.

Approaching the door, he slowly turned the handle and then looked inside it. He shined his flashlight into the room and, to his surprise, saw a black mass on the floor. He focused the light on said mass, and then it began to move. A head appeared on the mass and glared at him, and could tell that it was the face of a woman with long black hair and what appeared to be bandages wrapped around her forehead. What was most surprising about the woman was that she had pale skin,

A woman then let out a growl as she slowly crawled in his direction, as if ready to attack him. That was when Frank told himself that she had to be a zombie and that he hit the jackpot. He was about to pull out his baseball bat when the zombie woman suddenly lunged at him at a fast speed, hitting him and pushing him onto the floor before he could react.

"Darn it! Get off me, you zombie b****!" he angrily shouted at the zombie, who was baring her fangs and struggling with him as if wanting take a bite out of him.

Frank let out a cry as he turned to the side, forcefully hurling the zombie towards the front door. Standing back up and getting out his bat, he readied to take on the zombie again when it got back up and growled at him like a wild animal.

"Looks like the rumor is true after all...!" he told himself. He then wondered if this was the only one or if there were more zombies in this mansion.

The zombie pounced at him again, but he got out of the way and then rushed into a nearby room. Entering the room, he shut it close and then pressed himself against it as hard as he could to keep that zombie from getting in. He thought he could get a breather for the time being, only to notice six figures sitting up from the floor. "Now what...?" he said while feeling his hand around the wall, hoping to find a switch.

Just when he thought of the possibility of there being no light due to being in a seemingly abandoned mansion, he found one and pressed it, thus bringing light to the place. Now he got a good look at the six figures before him.

They were all girls, all of them wearing pajamas and sitting up from mattresses laid out on the floor. It appeared that they were sleeping and were awakened by him, as evident of their messy bed heads. All of them were looking at him with eyes of shock, and Frank himself was also shocked, because these girls all sported the same pale skin as the zombie he just saw.

"Oh s***..." he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, he was sent face first onto the floor when the door behind him burst open and the previous female zombie came bursting in. She flew over him and landed in front of him before turning around and growling at him while on all fours like an animal.

"Tae!" cried out one of the girls in the room, one with long brown hair and a large scar on her forehead.

Frank got back up and readied his baseball bat to take on the feral zombie, while the other girls in the room continued to have shocked expressions on their faces as they look at him.

It was then someone appeared behind Frank, holding a shovel in his hand and raising it over his head to hit him. He would've succeeded in hitting Frank if it weren't for the latter's experience with zombies in the past making him more aware of his surroundings and therefore responding to this in time.

Frank caught the shovel when it came swinging down and then pushed it backwards, hitting his attacker in the groin with the other end of it. He then yanked the shovel out of the attacker's hands and, without thinking twice, smacked him hard in the head, followed by swinging it across his face. His attacker flew onto the hallway's floor, hitting it hard, and a pair of shades came flying out of his face and slid across the floor.

Frank was breathing heavily at the person he just knocked out, and he could see that this person had normal skin color, so he was likely a human.

"TATSUMI!" shouted the scarred girl. He turned around to see that those six were more shocked than before, and the first zombie he encountered was still ready to attack him.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" shouted one of the girls, one with long blonde hair that was dyed different colors at the front.

Frank had his mouth open in shock as he looked around, wondering what on earth this was about. Their pale skins implied that they were zombies, but their behaviors weren't anything like one at all. If they were indeed zombies, then he thought they would've looked more disturbing in that their skins were rotting and with blood splatters on their bodies, yet they all look clean and even... attractive.

There was also the fact they were clearly showing human emotions, something never seen on a zombie before. Okay, except for that first zombie he encountered...

Thinking that he overstayed his welcome, Frank brought up his camera and snapped a picture fast before turning around to hightail out of the place. Before he could leave the room, however, the first zombie pounced onto his back, pushing him onto the floor and pinning him there. "Get off me, you darn zombie!" he angrily shouted while struggling to get her off.

"Quick! Get his camera!" shouted the blonde zombie as she got up and rushed towards him. Another zombie, one with short black hair and covered in bandages, got up and rushed towards him as well.

The latter ran around to his front and grabbed the camera, but he gripped it tightly to keep it from being taken away. The blonde one then grabbed his arms to keep him from succeeding. "Let go of the camera!" she shouted at him.

"Never!" Frank angrily replied. All the while, the first zombie was still on his back, pounding him over and over while making incomprehensible sounds.

Meanwhile, the remaining four zombies in the room continued to watch with shocked expressions.

Frank continued to struggle with the three zombies, trying his best to overcome them. "ENOUGH!" he shouted as he mustered his strength to stand up, making the first zombie and the blonde one fall off him. With a powerful yank, he was able to remove his camera from the bandaged one, except her hands came off with it, much to his surprise.

The bandaged zombie fell back onto the floor, hitting her head so hard against it that her eyeballs came flying out. "My eyes!" she cried as she got up and began searching for her eyeballs, which hadn't gone far.

"Why you?!" the blonde zombie angrily said to Frank as she tried to punch him. Frank dodged the punch and then returned his own, socking her across the face hard. When his fist came in contact, her head made a sickening crack as it twisted to the side 90 degrees before flying off the neck completely. The head hit the wall and then fell to the floor, while the headless body fell on its back.

"SAKI!" screamed the zombie with a scar on her forehead upon seeing this.

The first zombie Frank saw lunged at him again, but acting quick, the latter swung his baseball bat at her, smashing her in the face hard and sending her through the air, not to mention decapitating her.

Deciding that he had enough, Frank decided to run for real this time. He was about to turn around when a white-haired zombie with patchwork-like skin suddenly came up in front of him. Getting down on her knees and with her hands clasped together, she said to him with tears coming out of the corners of her eyes, "Please, mister... Please don't expose our identities as zombies to the public...! I'm begging you! Please!"

Frank had studied enough Japanese to understand that she was trying to beg him not to tell everyone what he saw. Looking up, he saw the remaining three zombies in there still looking shock, and one of them, a young girl with blue hair, was already in tears as she hugged a taller zombie with long brown hair.

Seeing this sight, a feeling of guilt suddenly came over Frank. He felt as if he did something he shouldn't do, and if he were to run out now, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Deciding to risk things, he raised his arms into the air, surrendering himself to them. "All right... I won't run... I'm your prisoner..."

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed since the fiasco from before. Frank found himself seated on a chair placed against the wall in the same room he found those six zombies, feeling as if he was a victim of a kidnapping. Standing before him were those seven female zombies and the person who attempted to attack him with the shovel. The latter was back on his feet and had his shades back on.

Also, there was a zombie dog in the room, missing an eye and growling at him.

While not his first encounter with zombies, Frank had to admit that this was perhaps the strangest encounter with zombies he had ever had. In fact, he was wondering if these people before him were indeed zombies. They look nothing like the ones he encountered in his past experiences at all.

The group standing before him had been looking at him for quite a while, some of them with worried eyes and some with looks that seems to imply anger. The zombie with a scar on her forehead, Sakura, turned to her companions in a worried tone, "What... What are we going to do... now that he found out about us...?"

"We have to silence him somehow!" said the blonde zombie, Saki. "There's no way we can let out him out of here just like this now that he saw us like this!"

"Do you mean we have to kill him?!" asked the white-haired one, Junko, in shock.

"Um... That's not what I mean..." Saki told her.

Using what little he knew about Japanese, Frank could tell that they were deciding what to do with him. He wasn't sure at all what was going to happen. They didn't look like someone who would kill, but even so, one may never know what people can do when they get desperate... Frank let out a sigh and thought that him remaining silent wasn't going to get things anywhere, so he decided to communicate the best he could with his limited Japanese.

He was about to speak when the man in shades, Kotaro, suddenly spoke up using English. "How did you find this place?" His English was decent, though there was on obvious Japanese accent to it.

"Tatsumi can speak English?!" said Sakura.

"I was thinking that if nobody can, I was going to speak with him..." said the blue-haired zombie with an exposed heart, Lily. This caused all eyes to turn to him. "Yes, I've studied English when I was alive."

"Oh good, this makes communication easier," Frank said to the man with shades. "Since you've asked me a question, it's only fair that you answer my questions afterwards, okay?" Kotaro nodded in response, so Frank replied, "There were rumors on the internet about zombies being spotted in this place."

Lily translated what Frank said to the others. Hearing this, the zombies were shocked that such a thing somehow made its way onto the internet. Sakura cursed herself in her head, thinking that it was likely because she was caught in her true form in the public before that this made it online.

"I had no interest about this at first because I've had enough zombie shenanigans years ago, but then business called for me to come to Japan," continued Frank, "and since I'm here in this country, I figured I might as well come over here to verify this rumor. Turns out... it's true? Just not in the way I expected it..."

Kotaro let out a sigh, and the zombies worried that he was going to lash out at them for getting careless while outside. After several seconds of silence, Kotaro asked Frank, "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Depends on what answer I get," Frank said to him with a stern expression. "I've answered you, so time for you to answer mines! Just who are you people?"

Kotaro thought for a few seconds before giving a simple response. "They're all zombies."

Frank stared at the zombies before him for a few seconds and then said, "Yeah, I can tell, but they're different from the ones I've met before. I'm sure you know about the Willamette outbreak as well as the one in Fortune City, right?"

When Lily translated this to the other zombies, they remembered what Kotaro told them when they all awakened for the first time. The producer had told them about zombie outbreaks in America. In fact, Lily, Sakura, and the bandaged zombie named Ai were familiar with at least the Willamete outbreak, as they were still alive when that shocking incident made it to the news.

Because of what happened, the public's impression towards zombies was unsurprisingly a negative one, which was why Kotaro told them to hide their identities at all times in fear of getting persecuted.

"I was the one who reported this," Frank told Kotaro. "Having been in at least two outbreaks before, I feared that a third one might happen after hearing about zombie rumors here. Here I am, seeing that this rumor is indeed true. So... are you going to tell me what exactly is going on here? If they are zombies, then why are they so different from the ones I've met? Did you use those queen wasps?"

"All I can tell you is that I did not use the queen wasps that were responsible for the outbreak at Willamette," Kotaro told him. "I have my own methods, and for certain reasons, I wish to keep it a secret. Also, their bites won't turn other people in zombies, so you don't have to worry about them starting an outbreak."

After hearing Lily's translation, the zombies were reminded that they never found out how Kotaro brought them back to life like this, and he didn't seem to have the intention of revealing the truth to them anytime soon either, perhaps even forever.

"I guess that makes sense, or else they might possibly be craving my flesh," said Frank. "Heck! You probably wouldn't be alive!" He then looked at the zombies again. "Now that I think of it..." He brought up his camera and searched through its folder until he found what he wanted. He showed them the photos stored in the camera, pictures he took at the photo session. Pointing at the pictures and scrolling through them, he hoped that they understood what he wanted to say.

The zombie idols looked at the pictures and were horrified. This person was at the photo session and took photos of them, and it was obvious that he was asking them if they were the same idols seen in those pictures.

"Oh no... He really figured it out...!" said Junko in fear and on the verge of tears. "Is... Is he going to expose us...?"

Pointing angrily at Frank, Saki said to him, "You better not use that blackmail us! I'll kill you if you do!" Frank could tell that she was threatening him not to expose them.

"Well, that depends on what game you lot are playing!" said Frank in his own language. "I don't think the world is ready for another zombie outbreak. If you can assure me that you folks aren't using your idol facade to stir up something sinister, I'll consider keeping my mouth shut."

Lily translated what he said to the others, but even so, they didn't feel any better.

"These girls were robbed of their chance to live up to their dreams, so I resurrected them to give them another chance to live their dreams," Kotaro told him. "Furthermore, I wanted to save the Saga prefecture from its declining population and tourism by forming a dedicated idol group. This is why Franchouchou was created."

After hearing this explanation, Frank wasn't sure if this man was a lunatic or not. "Okay... I think I've seen everything... You brought them back to life so that you can form a pop idol group to attract tourism to this prefecture... I'm not sure if I've heard anything more insane than this..."

"As you can see, it's been a huge success, so as insane as it is, it still paid off," Kotaro told him.

Clasping her hands together, Sakura begged Frank with teary eyes, "Please, mister! Please don't expose us! If the public finds out about us, not only will our lives be in danger, our fans will also have their expectations shattered! They all love our singing and dancing! If they find out we are zombies, they're going to be horrified and also sad!"

Frank wasn't sure if those tears were genuine, but after looking at the expressions of all the zombies in the room, he could tell that they were expecting him to give them the answer they wanted. Thinking that he would ruin the lives of good people if he said no, Frank sighed and then said, "All right... It looks like you folks are innocent... I just hope I don't regret this..."

After hearing Lily's translation, Sakura smiled. "Thank you very much, mister!"

"Well, I hope we have come to an agreement, Mister West," Kotaro said to him.

Intrigued that Kotaro knows his name, Frank asked him, "So you know me, huh?"

"You did become famous after exposing the truth about the Willamette outbreak after all," Kotaro told him with a smile.

"Anyway, there's still something I want to ask you," Frank told him. "You do realize that you can't keep up this facade up forever, right? I'm very sure zombies don't age, so after several years, people are going to begin wondering why these idols still look the same."

As usual, Lily translated what she heard to the others, and this made them worried. Indeed, there was no way their idol group could keep up their appearances to the public forever. Being zombies, they were currently stuck in the age they died at, so after a few years, the public would surely notice that they looked the same and never once grew older.

"And do you really think some people aren't going to recognize some of the folks here?" said Frank as he pointed at Ai. "Now that I look more closely at her, she looks a lot like a girl who was struck by lightning about ten years ago. If I remember correctly, she was a famous idol that time." And then he pointed at Lily. "And then there's her. About seven years ago, there was this child actress who got famous in a short amount of time in Japan and became a huge media sensation, but then she died at a ripe young age of twelve. She looks just like her!"

Lily was shocked when he heard that, and then he told the others what he heard. This made them all shocked, especially Ai. "He... He recognizes me and Lily...?!" said Ai in disbelief. This was one thing Ai, Lily, and Junko were most afraid of. When they were alive, they were famous celebrities, so their chances of being recognized in present was the highest. So far, nothing like that had happened, other than Lily's father almost recognizing his son, and now this person...

"Do you really think you can hide the truth about their identities forever?" Frank asked Kotaro. "Journalists aren't idiots! Sooner or later, some keen-eyed folks are going to see something strange about you lot and piece things out one by one until they find out the truth! In fact, I dare say that some media outlets are beginning to suspect things already! What are you going to do once they find out about this?"

"Rest assure that I have everything under control, Mister West," Kotaro calmly told him. "If I didn't have confident in dealing with these issues, I wouldn't have done this in the first place. I knew the risks and hardships of resurrecting them as zombies and trying to hide them, but I still did it anyway. I have full confidence that everything I've planned out for them will succeed. Please do not worry about me."

Frank had an unimpressed look on his face. He wasn't sure what this man's plan was, and he wasn't sure if he could trust him either. He just hoped that he at least wasn't secretly trying to build an army of intelligent zombies to take over the world.

Thinking that there was nothing else to talk about, Frank stood up and began to leave. "Well, looks like I've done my business here. I'll leave you guys to your own antics. Rest assure I won't expose you. The last thing I want is to make a bunch of girls cry and ruin their lives."

None of the zombies said anything as he walked towards the door, though the first zombie he came across, Tae, and the zombie dog, Romero, were growling at him and looking as if they were going to pounce at him any moment. He was about to exit the room when Sakura called out to him. "Sir... We're having a concert tomorrow... If it's not too much for you, can you please come and listen to our concert? We'll show you that we are serious about our idol work and that people really do love us!"

Frank was able to decipher that she was telling him to visit a concert of theirs tomorrow. He thought about it and then replied in simple Japanese, "Maybe."

Smiling, Sakura said to him, "Thank you very much! We look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the same location as the photo session this afternoon!"

Frank shook his head slightly before taking his leave. After he left, the zombies were all in silence as they thought about what happened.

"So... what's going to happen now?" asked the zombie with long brown hair, Yuugiri.

"Will... Will he expose us?" asked a worried Junko.

"We can only hope he won't now..." said Ai.

The zombies then turned to Kotaro, who didn't have any particular kind of expression on his face. "Hey Tatsumi," Saki said to him, "you've got any plans?"

"Just go back to sleep and go ahead with your performance tomorrow," he said as he began to leave the room. "Trust me when I said that I have everything under control. Just know that I will take responsibility if anything goes wrong." He closed the door after he left.

Even though he said, the zombies were still worried and unsure if they should be doing anything themselves. After telling themselves that there was nothing they could do at the moment, they decided to go back to sleep and hope that everything would go smoothly tomorrow.

* * *

Looking at his watch, Frank saw that he was right on time for the concert. He walked into the auditorium and saw that there was quite a crowd, all of them cheering happily even though the idols were yet to be on stage. Even as he searched for a good spot for him to take pictures, Frank wondered about what went down yesterday night.

He came to Saga to verify rumors of the existence of zombies here, and if it was true, he wanted to try to stop another outbreak. Yet, what he discovered was nothing like what he had in mind at all. If he had to be honest with himself, he was unsure whether or not he should share his discovery with at least the people he know. Could they be trusted with this secret and not ruin the lives of these zombie idols?

Those thoughts disappeared when he spotted the idols from the night before coming on stage, dressed in fancy clothes. Rather than having gray, decaying skin, they now resembled human completely. In fact, it was completely impossible to tell that they were zombies. "Those are some insane makeup skills..." he thought as he readied his camera.

Taking the center of the stage, Saki said out loud using a microphone, "Nice to see you all! I hope you're all looking forward to our latest performance! If you're ready to hear us rock, then let us hear your enthusiastic and passionate cheers!"

Immediately, the entire room burst into roars of happiness. People shouted out their group name nonstop and even called out their stage names, which were actually nothing more than numbers. Soon, the idols started their performance. Music filled the room as they began dancing and singing.

Frank watched from his spot at the performance, and only after a few seconds into it, he found himself enjoying what he saw and heard. A smile appeared on his face as his head unconsciously bobbed left and right to the beat of the music. The audiences were going wild, cheering nonstop and crying out in happiness, not to mention clapping their hands and waving their glow sticks high in the air.

"This is better than I thought!" Frank said to himself as he took multiple pictures of the idols performing. He felt glad that he came to this place.

* * *

"Awesome! That was great, everyone!" Saki said to her companions. After they were done with their first song, the idols returned to the changing room to get ready for the next one.

As they happily chatting with each other about their success, there was a knock on the door, and then Frank came in. "Hey girls!" he said to them in Japanese.

"Mister West! I'm glad you came!" Sakura happily said to him. "I saw you in the audience from on stage! What do you think about our performance?"

Frank smiled as he gave a thumbs up. "Awesome!"

The idols had large smiles on their faces, seeing that he enjoyed their performance. "Thank you very much! Please look forward to our next performance!" Sakura said to him, and then she clasped her hands together. "Please promise us you won't tell anyone that we are zombies, okay?" The idols became nervous about what they were going to hear from him next.

"Zombies?" said Frank, sounding like he was confused. "You are no zombies! You are beautiful girls who like to dance and sing! Why would I lie to people you are zombies?"

Even though his Japanese wasn't perfect, the idols could tell that he meant he wouldn't expose the truth about them. "Thank you very much!" Sakura thanked him with sparkling eyes while grabbing his hands and shaking them. "Thank you very much for not willing to expose us!" All the others were smiling happily as well, knowing that they could indeed trust their secret to this man.

Kotaro was watching from outside the room with a smile on his face, knowing that things were resolved peacefully.

* * *

Once again, Frank found himself standing among the audiences, watching Franchouchou performing their second song and dance moves. The audiences were once again going wild with happiness as they watched the idols perform to their fullest.

With a large smile on his face while taking pictures of the idols, Frank told himself, "If all zombies are like them, then perhaps zombie outbreaks won't be so bad after all!

* * *

THE END

Were you expecting this to be a violent story because of Dead Rising's overly violent nature? Sorry to disappoint you that this is a lighthearted story instead.

I'm glad that I've managed to pull this off! Making a crossover between a violent and a lighthearted zombies series is actually easier than I thought! It all depends on what type of story you want to make, though.

I'm sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed. I didn't really think that part has to be lengthy and complicated.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It would be nice if more people will make more crossovers between ZLS and other zombie franchises. It doesn't have to be the same kind of story as mine. People are free to do whatever they want, even if they want to make a violent story and expose Franchouchou to the bloodier and scarier side of zombies.

Anyway, back to The Song of Light!


End file.
